Harry Potter and Daughter of the Enemy
by thefurryofthedancingflames
Summary: Harry has started his sixth year at Hogwarts. On his first day back he discoveres Malfoy has a sister!she's a fifth year As this new charachter grows closer to our heroes something bad is happning to Hogwarts. The question is what?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world except Lillian.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the courtyard of Hogwarts castle after their last class (Double potions with Snape) on the first day back of their sixth year.

" Snape is still as nasty as ever" Ron commented on their teacher.

" Some things never change." Harry sighed. He was talking about Snape, and Malfoy because Malfoy was walking towards them followed by Crabe and Goyle. Malfoy had bleach blonde hair, not to mention the biggest head you could come across. ( the fact he was made Slytherin Prefect last year doesn't help)

" Well… well…well isn't it the hero the mudblood and the secondhand warlock!" Malfoy sneered at the group as he approached.

" Clear off Malfoy" Ron said adjusting his robes trying to point out that they were new.

" Listen to the boy Draco" came a voice from behind Harry. It was female. " You'll only cause trouble" The girl who had spoke stepped out the shadows both hands were hidden deep in her robes and her hair was the same colour as Malfoy's.

" Oh lovely, the friendless fairy has come to join us!" Malfoy rolled his eyes and began to walk away. " Tell the Muggles I send my best Hermione!" He called over his shoulder. Crabe and Goyle sniggered as they lumbered along behind him. The girl with the same hair as Malfoy threw a rock ( that was what she was holding) at him and hit him square in the back of the head.

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" She screamed.

" HA! Why should I listen to you? Dad always said I shouldn't!" Malfoy sneered.

" What the bloody hell is he talking about?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged and watched amazed.

" Why do you keep dragging Dad into this?" the girl shot back.

"Because Lillian, you're always the one to bring it up." Malfoy returned.

Lillian raised her eyebrows." I never said anything about Dad!"

" Tisk tisk tisk. So you didn't. But he'll be interested to know you've been throwing things again." Malfoy was clearly enjoying himself.

" Ron, that's Malfoy's sister!" Harry whispered.

" I feel so threatened! Why should I be afraid of the Death Eater I'm forced to call my father?" Lillian was clearly trying to remain calm but her face was slowly turning red.

" He also will be interested to know you've been blabbing about him in front of Potter and a Mudblood!" Malfoy shot back. Ron coughed attempting to draw attention to the fact that he wasn't mentioned in that sentence even though he was sitting beside Harry.

" Would you stop calling her a Mudblood, Draco? She does have a name! Her-my-o-knee" She said Hermione's name slowly.

" I know what her name is! And you're no better than she is! Running off with your Muggle friends every summer" Malfoy shouted back. Both were yelling their heads off now.

" At least I have friends" Lillian said protectively.

" Muggles? Friends? Yeah right!" Malfoy sneered.

" It's true!" She insisted.

Malfoy reached inside his robes and paused. Harry looked at Ron and Ron nodded, both of them reached into their own robes and held onto their wand. Hermione had hers sitting in her lap with her hands folded over it.

" Malfoy … don't" Lillian taking a step back her hand still in her robes.

Malfoy whipped out his wand and pointed it at his sister " _Everto Statum_!" a orange light burst out of the tip of his wand and hit Lillian. She flew backwards, somersaulted in the air backwards a few times and hit the wall of the castle at least 6 feet from the ground. She landed on the ground in a lump. Hermione let out a squeal. Malfoy smiled and Crabe and Goyle sniggered. Lillian moved but no one noticed. She didn't get to her feet but turned her wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

" _Rictusempra_!" she yelled. A red lightening bolt shot from her wand and hit Malfoy. He was pushed off his feet and smashed into the tree behind him.

" That will be enough!" Professor McGonagall stalked into the courtyard from the path that let towards Hagrid's. " You two can't even make it two days without fighting. An owl will be sent home Mr. Malfoy your duelling days with your sister are over. Go to your dormitory I'll send Professor Snape up from the staff room." Malfoy opened his mouth to object but he found nothing to say so shot Harry a dirty look and walked with his head held high into the castle. Professor McGongall walked over to Lillian who was struggling to get into a sitting position. " Tut… Oh dear that's probably broken" Professor McGonagall said holding on to her arm feeling it lightly. " Your ankle hurts as well?" Professor McGongall gently grasped her ankle and Lillian moaned as she applied pressure. "Sprained. You must get up to the hospital wing. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger please help her up to the hospital wing will you?" Without waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and went into the castle.

" Malfoy's sister eh? First I've heard of you." Ron said unhelpfully. Hermione nudged him with her elbow then bent down to pick up Lillian's bag.

" I'd be surprised if you had." Lillian said as Ron and Harry helped her to her feet.

" I didn't even know he had a sister. " Harry said as Lillian put her arm around his neck to support herself.

" I've never appeared on anyone's family tree. Not the Malfoy's or the Black's. My father takes Draco with him everywhere I get to stay home with mum." Lillian put her other arm around Ron's neck so she would be able to walk.

" Are you in Slytherin to?" Hermione asked following the group as the set off at an awkward walk.

" No, Ravenclaw." Lillian jumped onto the first step with one leg. " That was something else I did to disgrace the family name. "

" Your father is a little… keen on the family name isn't he?" Ron said.

" He was upset with me since I was born. First I was a girl so I wouldn't carry on the Malfoy name then I became extremely close with Muggles and kept asking for them to come over… then I sort of reported him to the Ministry of Magic.. for miss use of Muggle artefacts, that almost made him explode… then I was put in Ravenclaw her and when I found out he was a Death Eater… I… er… ran away…" Harry and Ron helped Lillian around the corner and down the hall towards the hospital wing.

"You ran away?" Hermione asked following slowly.

" Yeah I wasn't home all summer… until I needed money for the school books then he started ranting about Black and Harry and some other people… I wasn't really listening. Oh then Malfoy threw the cake at my head! I almost died laughing at him because it missed at hit dad!" Lillian gave a small laugh then slowly began to climb the second staircase.

" Where did you stay?" Harry asked laughing himself at the thought of Lucieus Malfoy covered in cake.

" Mainly with my Aunt who hates my father."

" Do you miss Dobby?" Hemione asked suddenly.

" Yes! I loved that little guy. I would give him some of my dessert and he used to sleep in my room all the time. My dad was horrid to him. Shoved him around like a piece of dirt. Then he gave him a sock, the idiot. Then he began pushing ME around like I was a house elf. Like to see him try and do laundry without using magic. That isn't to easy when you don't have one of those things Muggles use." She gave a cold laugh.

" You want to join S.P.E.W?" Hermione asked.

" I though you dropped that!" Ron cried a little louder than necessary.

" I never dropped it!" Hermione shot back.

" And Ron you're going to drop me if you move like that again!" Lillian cried.

" Sorry." Ron moved closer to Lillian so he wouldn't drop her. He began mumbling something about House elves and a waste of time.

" Here we are." Harry said turning into the hospital wing's door Hermione was holding open.

" Oh dear what happened?" Asked Mme. Pomfrey coming out of her office in the back of the wing.

" Wizards duel with my brother." Lillian replied not meeting her eye.

" My oh my. Well follow me then. " Mme. Pomfrey lead them silently to a bed near the back. " Here we are. Just there is fine Harry and Ron." Harry and Ron walked with Lillian to the bed and she sat down.

" Thanks." She said.

" No problem." Harry turned to leave but almost ran into Professor McGonagall. " Sorry Professor"

" No matter. Thank you three for helping Lillian here to the hospital wing. Take twenty points each. You may go." She looked Harry, Ron and Hermione in the eye in turn, they mumbled their thanks and left. They left the castle and wondered down to the lake with out talking when the three were seated underneath the tree they always sat underneath Ron spoke.

" Imagine that! Malfoy has a sister!"

" To think she's been here five years and we haven't heard anything of her." Hermione mused. " Malfoy must REALLY not want people to know he has a sister."

" I suppose that Malfoy doesn't talk about her. Imagine, he hates her so much that he doesn't even mention her name to anyone." Harry said watching the water ripple around some rocks.

" That's lower than us." Ron laughed.

" It's not funny Ron imagine _living_ with Malfoy." Hermione said.

" How the hell does she do it!?" Ron exclaimed. " And with Lucieus as a dad! Life would be hell."

" Hogwarts is like heaven to people like that." Harry said.

" How would..? Oh, right the Dursely's." Ron murmmed. Harry snorted in agreement and threw a rock into the water.

" I'm hungry." Ron said watching as people began to get up and go the castle for dinner.

" I am to actually." Hermione said.

" Let's go." Harry said standing up. They crossed the yard and went into the Great Hall for dinner. They walked past all the tables and walked half way up the Gryiffindor table and sat down.

" I don't think she's coming to dinner." Ron watching the door.

" Who?" Harry asked glaring at Malfoy who was sitting at the Slytherin table waving his wand around.

" Lillian." Ron replied.

" Oh" Harry said distracted. Malfoy was now miming throwing something. _Is he talking about Lillian?_

" Lillian!" Hermione cried standing up suddenly. Harry looked up. Sure enough there in the door way was Lillian. Lillian looked at the Gryffindor table and waved. She walked over to them.

" Hey guys!" She said.

" Hey how you feeling?" Ron asked.

" Amazing! Mme. Pomfrey is the best. Mended my arm and ankle right away!"

" That's good." Harry said distractedly.

" Harry, what are you looking..? oh" Lillian asked bending down to look from Harry's angle. " Probably talking about beating up a troll." Lillian said as Malfoy swung a fist at the air. " He's full of hot air that one. Well I should probably go and sit before the food comes. See ya guys around!" Lillian turned and walked to the Racenclaw table. The food appeared on the tables and everyone tucked in.

" I feel bad for her." Ron said over his homework back in the common room.

" Would you stop talking about her so we can focus?" Hermions snapped turning her potions essay away from Ron. Ron didn't reply but shoved his nose in a book his ears turning red.

After a long essay for Snape the three of them silently went of to bed and drifted to sleep with wonderful dreams of pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, books, swirling pink stuff, cats, rats, owls, Hogwarts, The Burrow, The ministry of Magic, and Lillian.

**You wouldn't believe how long that took me to write! Hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
